


Lilies

by kittykaty



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Elves, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 09:57:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12455022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittykaty/pseuds/kittykaty
Summary: To take the essence of a human does in no way mean harming him or removing something from him physically. It rather describes an act in which the elf possesses the human mentally.





	Lilies

**Author's Note:**

> That was fun to write. I imagine Jun as the perfect elf^^

To take the essence of a human does in no way mean harming him or removing something from him physically. It rather describes an act in which the elf possess the human mentally. The elf will be able to understand his partners needs before the human even knows about them himself. In that very moment the human wants to give his whole self to the elf and is willing to sacrifice himself for his partner just to share this moment with him. On the other side the elf will only have in mind to satisfy the human as this will pleases him the most.

Before the prince is allowed to join the Council of Elders, that are responsible for preserving the peace for all elves, he has to experience this feeling at least once. This is to make sure that he internalises the value of life and love so he can rule over the elves together with the other Elders wisely.

Jun kicked his bed before he let himself fall onto it, ignoring the pain that shot through his toe. He finally turned 318 years today and he had hoped that they would allow him to enter the Council of Elders at last. When he had been ordered to meet the Elders, his heart had jumped in joy but this had quickly stopped when he listened to his father reading out this stupid requirement to him. He didn’t know he had to fulfill a task to join the Council. He simply had thought that turning 318 would allow him to be part of the Council. But he should have known better. Nothing was easy in the world of Elves. Probably because they had such a long life they needed to think of ways to not get bored.

Frustrated, Jun hit his pillow which caused the leaves it was made of to stir up. Immediately, the scent of apples surrounded him and calmed him down. He loved the fresh fragrance that’s why he had asked for this pillow.

Still, he knew he was ready to join the Council of Elders. He never had done anything that would prove the opposite. He had studied hard, he even remembered the long lines of his lineage as well as every important date in the history of elves. He had learned how to live with the nature, taking care the balance was never destroyed. He had worked out every day to make sure his body was ready for the fight. He was one of the best horsemen ever and he could hit a pine cone with his arrow while he was running as fast as the wind.

He had given his best for that one goal and now he had just learned that all of it had been a waste. If he wouldn’t be able to take the essence of a human, he would never be able to join the Council of Elders.

Actually, Jun was a little bit worried about the task. He was someone who’d like to plan things ahead, make goals for himself and work hard to reach them.

But finding someone you share such a deep connection with wasn’t something you could plan ahead. Especially if you’re talking about human. Jun had no idea how to find a human - he would NEVER enter their dirty, environmental-unfriendly and immoral world. However, humans usually don’t come stumbling into their realm especially since the elves did everything to hide it from their eyes.

And even if Jun would be able to find a human that he likes, he had no idea how to make someone fall for him that deeply. Of course he knew that he was good-looking, he had been told more than just once. He also thought of himself as quite a nice partner in bed - at least he never had received any complaint. Additionally, he would always make sure that his partner would enjoy their little rendezvous to the fullest before he would give into his own needs. Still, he never started a relationship with anyone although he had been asked several times. For some reason it just hadn’t felt right to him to commit himself to someone. He knew that one of the reasons might be that he never had found someone he was ready to take the risk with.

And now, all of a sudden, he was supposed to share one of the deepest emotional moments with someone, he hadn’t even met yet.

A human… Jun had never really thought about humans before. He knew they existed,he knew that they were kind of similar to his species except from the fact that they were were killing their earth with every day, but apart from that, he didn’t know much about them.

Are humans able to share such a deep connection with anybody? Would they value each other? Would they do everything for the benefit of mankind as is was common for the elves?

Jun shook his head. He had no idea… and this frustrated him so much that he felt like screaming his lungs out.

He needed fresh air. He really needed so feel the wind blowing through his hair while he was riding Arashi, his black horse.

Jun got up from his bed. When he opened the door, he nearly crashed into one of the servants.

“I’m sorry, Prince Matsumoto.” the young man quickly apologized but Jun smiled.

“It was my fault for running out of my room without considering the fact that someone might come.” Jun gave back. Being forgiving to his subordinates was something that was required from a good Prince and he really hadn’t taken care when he was on his way out.

The servant bowed deeply before he went on.

“Prince Matsumoto, our point men just discovered a human entering our territory.”

Jun couldn’t hide his surprise. Apparently, humans DO stumble into their realm.

“What do you want us to do?”

Jun needed only a second to decide. If this was his chance, he would take it.

“Bring him to the palace, but make sure he doesn’t know how to get there.” he ordered and the servant bowed again, turning on his heels to carry out Jun’s order.

Jun considered staying in the palace to witness the arrival of the human, but then he decided that he really needed a ride with Arashi first… and the human wasn’t going anywhere anyway.

When he was outside the palace, Jun whistled a special melody and a second later Arashi appeared in front of him. He fondled the velvet fur on its ear before he sat onto the back of the horse, indicating it with a small squeeze with is legs to start.

As if Arashi knew what was on his owners mind, he immediately started to run at top speed and while the trees passed by in a blur, Jun could finally relax…

Aiba pushed a branch beside, careful not to break it off. The forest had gotten deeper and the air became thicker and somehow, Aiba knew he was on the right track.

He would find them today - the elves. He was sure they existed although Nino and Sho were teasing him about this non-stop. They didn’t believe in supernatural things, but Aiba had always been fascinated by just the thought of them living right beside him.

He had been given a special hint by a friend of a friend of a friend that this forest was used by the elves. When he had told his two best friends about it, they had just ignored him as they always did. So, he had planned this trip all by himself.

Aiba was searching the forest since three days and today was his last chance to find their realm. He had been ready to give up when he had realised that the trees around him were getting older and the grass greener. He had the feeling that the air around him was vibrating and in his head he could hear a soft melody that conjured a smile on his face.

Aiba had been walking for over 20 minutes in this special atmosphere and finally, he could see the forest getting lighter. He seemed to have reached its end. He nearly ran all the way to the green meadow that opened wide in front of him. A little river with crystal clear water was running alongside and Aiba kneed down to take a sip of it. The water was fresh and after he drank from it, Aiba scooped some of it into his hands and washed his face. He felt enlivened and motivated to move on.

However, when he looked up again from the river, he could make out a movement on the other side of the meadow, where the forest began again. Aiba blinked and looked over to the trees again and suddenly, he realised that was he was seeing were people. But not just people, there were tree-houses and stairs around the stem as well as huge nets waved out of leaves or young branches that connected the trees up in the air.

Aiba took a deep breath. He couldn’t believe it. He had found them.

Quickly, he hurried to get to his feet and was just about to run over to the trees when he felt a little prick in his neck. He reached out for it but before he could grab it, his vision turned black...

When Aiba woke up again, he stared into a very beautiful face with strong features.

"Ahhhh", he screamed when he realised that the young man that face belonged to had pointy ears.

Jun misinterpreted his scream and said with a soothing voice "You don't have to be scared. Nothing will happen to you. We won't harm you, you're safe."

But Aiba wasn't even listening. He sat up so abruptly that their heads would have met full force if Jun's amazing skills wouldn't have made him take his head back.

"Woa~ Your ears are really pointy!" Aiba exclaimed excited and reached for the body part that had triggered his interest. He let his fingers run over the pointy tip, this action accompanied by lots of excited screams.

Jun was so shocked that he froze. Nobody had ever touched his ears not that anyone ever dared. And he had nobody ever allowed to touch him there. NOBODY!

However, as fast as Aiba's attention had been pointed towards Jun's ears, the fast it was drawn to something else - apparently towards his duvet that was made out of hazelnut leaves.

"How do you do this?" he wanted to know and his big brown eyes were directed to Jun.

Being the point of Aiba's attention again made Jun's heart beat faster. "Well... um... first of all we pick the leaves and then..."

But he was interrupted by Aiba. He pushed his duvet away and tried to get up. However, he was stopped by Jun.

"You should take it easy. The poison that made you lose your consciousness is still in your body."

Jun gently pushed Aiba back into the soft leaves.

"Okay, but tell me something about you." Aiba asked Jun who found out that he was very weak to Aiba's pleading. "How is it like to be an elf?"

"I like it...", Jun started, not knowing how to answer that question. However, Aiba was still looking at him, obviously waiting for a more detailed explanation. Therefore, Jun thought really hard, maybe for the first time, what he liked about being an elf.

"I like the deep bond we share with nature. It's a giving and taking from both sides and I always feel relaxed whenever I am outside, breathing the fresh air, listening to the birds singing their songs and watching the little grasshopper jumping from leave to leave."

Aiba nodded. "It must be wonderful to be surrounded by such beauty. I love to be out in the nature as well but in my world the people are destroying more and more of it so there isn't much left of this paradise." Aiba’s eyes were clouded by an honest sadness. His words and expression surprised Jun who had been convinced that humans didn't care about their environment. However, Aiba seemed to be genuinely sad about what was happening to his world.

"I could show you around tomorrow", Jun offered. The moment these words left his mouth, he started to wonder what he was doing. He just invited a human to spend the next day with him - a human!!!

Aiba's eyes had started to sparkle and distracted Jun from his thoughts again.

"I'd love to see more of your world", Aiba said, a smile on his lips. "It's going to be amazing!"

Upon seeing Aiba that happy, Jun's doubts about spending the next day with a human vanished. He decided that he had to study this species anyway to accomplish the task he had been given by the Elders.

Aiba went on asking Jun questions about everything but Jun never got tired answering them. It was easy to talk to Aiba as he never judged any of the things Jun told him. Therefore, Jun even told him some things he had never told anybody else, like the one time when he fell down from tree and broke both of his wrists or the day he crawled into his father's bed because he was convinced that there was a huge crocodile under his bed.

Neither of the two realised how much time had passed until the servants were bringing in some dinner for Aiba. Jun also ordered them to bring them his dinner so he could eat together with Aiba. Just watching the human eat and enjoy the food made Jun smile. Aiba was excited to try different plants he had never seen before and he commented on everything positively.

After they finished eating, Aiba wasn't able to keep his eyes open much longer. Jun, attentive as ever, realised the state the human was in and decided to leave. He wished Aiba a good night but only received a small hum.

Smiling, Jun made his way to the door. A second before he closed it, he heard Aiba's voice again.

"Thanks for today. I am looking forward to tomorrow."

Feeling his heartbeat increase, Jun closed the door, not before he whispered a "Me too" into Aiba's direction.

"Wow!" Aiba exclaimed, probably for the hundredth time ever since he left the palace with Jun. His attention seemed to be torn towards some female elves that were weaving a dress out of daisies.

"So beautiful", Aiba said and Jun turned towards him.

"The dress or the girls", Jun asked with a grin.

However, Aiba turned deep red and looked down onto the grass, his expression suddenly hardening.

Jun realised the change and quickly tried to save the situation.

"I was just joking", he said, giving Aiba a gentle pat on his shoulder.

"It's not that", Aiba gave back. "It's just... I am not that interested in women." he finally mumbled, still not looking at Jun.

"So you like men?" Jun asked and Aiba nodded.

"But that's okay, isn’t it? My dad has a husband as well..."

"You're father is gay?" Aiba exclaimed, quickly pressing his hands onto his mouth after he realized that his voice had been very loud.

"Yes." Jun simply answered.

"And nobody minds?" Aiba asks.

Jun looked at him in surprise. "No, why should they?!"

Aiba sighed. "I always knew elves were way ahead of us." he murmured, more to himself but Jun still caught it.

"So it's not that accepted in your world?" he wanted to know but as soon as he saw Aiba's face, he knew the answer.

"They're working on it", Aiba replied, pressing his lips together.

Sensing, that the human was on his way to get depressive, Jun decided to do something about it.

"I want to show you something", he said and whistled a special melody.

Aiba, who had no idea what Jun was up to watched him carefully.

A few seconds later, a white horse came running out of the forest.

"Wow~", Aiba exclaimed (one hundred-one). "It's such a beautiful horse."

He moved forward and reached for the horse's neck.

"Be careful, he only let me touch him..." Jun said, but it was already too late. Aiba's hand touched the soft fur of the horse and Jun leaped forward to pull Aiba away from the animal.

However, nothing happened. The horse let himself caressed behind its ears while Aiba was praising the animal.

Jun was stunned. Arashi had never allowed anyone other than Jun to touch him. The elv derived that Aiba must truly be a nice person if Arashi was trusting him. Jun felt somehow relieved. His horse had just confirmed Jun's own impression on Aiba.

He moved towards Arashi and reached out to pet its nose.

"You like him?!" he addressed the horse that wriggled his ears.

"Will you let him ride on your back?" Jun went on asking and Arashi lowered his head. Knowing that this gesture showed agreement, Jun turned to Aiba.

"Let me show you one of my favourite spots."

"Am I really allowed to ride him?" Aiba couldn't believe his luck.

"He agreed to it." Jun simply answered and climbed gracefully on Arashi back. Aiba followed him way more ungraceful (there was a lot of Jun pulling on his arms involved) but Arashi stood still until the human was finally sitting on his back behind Jun.

The elv clicked his tongue and the horse started to run.

 

Jun could feel the sweat running down his neck. At the same time, Aiba’s breath that was hitting his neck straight on, cooled it.

It’s been going on since they started and Jun was very aware of Aiba’s presence behind him. To make sure he was not going to fall off the horse (although Arashi would have prevented that), Aiba had locked his arms around Jun’s waist, pressing his chest against his back.

Jun could feel that his heartbeat was way faster than usual and also his breath wasn’t as relaxed. Aiba on the other hand, seemed to be completely unaffected by their situation. He was still excited about all the things he saw. The little sounds of surprise he made whenever he saw something new, tickled in Jun’s ear, causing him to smile softly.

It took them more than 30 minutes riding through the wood until Arashi finally entered a clearing. Aiba gasped. This place was stunning.

In front of them was a waterfall. The sunlight was just in the right angle so that a rainbow started to appear. Big, colourful butterflies and tiny birds were flying around, sometime staking a short rest at a nearby flower.

The water was flowing into a little pond that had an exit on one side. Aiba could see a small river disappearing into the wood.

A loud splash surprised Aiba. A golden fish had just jumped out of the water, flying through the air for a second before he disappeared again.

“A golden fish?” Aiba asked.

Jun nodded. “They only live in this pond by the waterfall.”

He jumped down from the horse and reached out for Aiba to help him down. As soon as Aiba’s feet touched the ground, he started to run towards the water.

“There are so many of them!” he said excited. He stopped at the banks and began to watch the fishes shooting through the water.

Knowing that he lost Aiba’s attention, Jun turned towards his horse again and began petting its nose.

“He’s quite unique, isn’t he?”, he mumbled, more to himself, but Arashi whined softly. Jun started to get lost in his thoughts and did not pay much attention to his surrounding anymore until a loud splash made him jump in surprise.

He turned around and the spot where Aiba had been before, was empty. Instead, lots of little bubbles appeared on the surface.

Jun sprinted towards the water. Although the pond was small, it was very deep. Jun was worried that Aiba didn’t know how to swim and was going to drown.

He jumped into the pond while he tried to locate Aiba.

However, a second later, the head of the human popped up at the surface again and Jun sighed in relief.

“What do you think you’re doing?” he yelled at Aiba, not being able to understand why he was so mad.

“I’m sorry. I wanted to touch one of the fishes and lost my balance.” Aiba explained.

“I thought you’re going to drown!” Jun growled and swam towards Aiba to be close to him in case anything happened.

“I can swim.” Aiba just laughed and started to splash Jun.

Jun leaped forward to stop him but Aiba was faster and escaped his embrace. Again, Jun dashed forwards and Aiba moved away, splashing a little more water into Aiba’s direction.

“I’ll get you!” Jun laughed, back in his good mood.

“Just try~” Aiba mocked him and dived into the water.

They continued their game for a while until Jun finally used his elv magic (he could have done so before, but did not want to end the game that fast) to get hold of Aiba.

“Got you!” he said triumphantly, locking Aiba up in his embrace.

“I surrender”, Aiba laughed and stopped struggling against the tight grip.

Only then Jun realised that he was extremely close to Aiba again. This time however, they stood face to face and Jun could see the little waterdrops on Aiba’s lips very clearly.

It was, as if the air had gotten ten degrees warmer around Jun as he felt the heat rushing through his body. Aiba looked up to him with his big brown eyes and opened his lips just a tiny little bit. A soft sound of satisfaction slipped out of it and that was the last drop for Jun.

He leaned closer to catch Aiba’s soft lips. The moment they met, a soft breeze began to swirl around them and tousled their hair, but non of the two realised. They were lost in the kiss that was still soft and inquiringly.

Aiba’s lips tasted like Jun’s favourite raspberry marmalade and he couldn’t get enough of it. Again and again, he pressed his lips onto Aiba’s soft ones. The human replied eagerly with the same hunger and finally opened his lips. Slowly, Jun entered Aiba’s warm mouth. Their tongues danced with each other, nobody fighting for dominance, an equal back and forth.

Jun tightened his grip around Aiba to be able to feel more of this wonderful human men.

However, a few seconds later, Aiba began to shiver and Jun’s fogged brain told him that they were still in the water and that Aiba would catch a cold if they did not move out of it soon. Therefore, he reached around the human and swooped him onto his arms, carrying him out of the water princess style.

Aiba had started to complain about being handled like that but Jun had shut him up with another kiss.

When they were back at the banks again, Jun let Aiba slip down carefully.

Suddenly, Aiba noticed several white lilies around the pond. He was pretty sure they hadn’t been there before.

“Where did the lilies come from?” he asked Jun.

The elv suddenly turned deep red. “What are you talking about? They have been here the whole time.” Jun gave back.

Aiba shook his head. “I am pretty sure they haven’t…”

“You should get out of your clothes or you’ll get ill.” Jun quickly suggested to change the topic. Aiba looked at him coyly.

“But then you have to get naked too!”

“I am an elf. I don’t get ill.” Jun gave back but Aiba looked at him and pouted. His expression made it clear, that he would not accept a “no”.

Sighing, Jun began to unbutton his shirt, relieved when Aiba started stripping too. He would put their clothes into the sun so that they would be dry in the next hour.

“Underwear too!”, Aiba ordered after he saw that Jun stopped undressing.

“But…”

“You might get a cystitis.” Aiba gave back.

“I am an elf, I don’t…” But Aiba shot him that look again and Jun reached for his underwear. At least, Aiba was reaching towards his own as well. He could really get a cystitis, so he was seriously better off without.

Jun gulped when he saw Aiba’s round butt but was quickly distracted from it again, when he saw Aiba shivering.

He turned around and looked for a suited space. When he found a nice place on the grass with lots of soft moss, he began to hum a melody. Slowly, the branches of the nearby trees and bushes began to grow and formed some sort of a cave over the place.

“Wow~” Aiba said, but was interrupted by his chattering teeth.

Jun waved for Aiba to entered the makeshift cave. The human came over and sank down on the soft meadow. Jun followed him and took him into his arms to warm his body.

Aiba put his head into the crook of Jun’s neck and began peppering small kisses onto the soft skin. Jun only pulled Aiba closer and began to let his fingertips run over Aiba’s back. Aiba left a soft sigh and laid his hand on Jun's chest. Jun felt his skin burn under Aiba's touch. When Aiba's hand began to travel, Jun was sure he was leaving burning marks because his skin was prickling. Aiba got braver upon seeing Jun's red face and let his fingers travel towards Jun's nipple. Before Aiba even reached it, the nub had gone hard.

Aiba let his finger travel around the hard nub loving the feeling of hardening skin under his fingertip. When he began rolling Jun's hard nipple between his fingers, the elf breathed out the air he hadn't realised he was holding.

However, Aiba didn’t really give him much time to get his feelings back under control as he attached his mouth to the other nipple a second later.

Feeling the wet warmth around one of his most sensitive area made Jun's blood bubble happily through his veins. He moaned softly when Aiba's tongue began to flick over his nub.

His hand on Aiba's back had long stopped its movement but he remembered it through the fog in his brain and began combing through Aiba's soft hair while he placed a kiss on the human's forehead once in a while.

Jun swelled in the sensation Aiba created for him a little bit longer before he reached softly for Aiba's chin and directed his lips towards his own.

They shared a hungry kiss that left their lips swollen.

When they parted again, Aiba smiled and a second later, he rolled onto Jun. Their bodies were completely joined and Jun could feel Aiba’s heat (he was definitely not suffering from hypothermia…).

Suddenly, Aiba began to move his hips and finally Jun felt something hard poking into his belly. A lightning shot through his body and directly between his legs and a second later, he was as hard as Aiba.

The human realised Jun’s state as well and angled his hips in a way their cocks brushed against each other. Upon feeling Aiba’s member touching his, Jun lost most of his sanity and arched his back to create more contact.

Meanwhile, Aiba had moved into a more comfortable position. He had his elbows on both sides of Jun’s head and his legs were right and left to Jun’s hips. Having Aiba hovering above him like this, the elv could look directly into the brown, warm, lustful eyes of the human.

Jun lifted his head a little bit to steal another kiss.

Grinning, Aiba lifted himself a little bit more and put his weight on his left arm, while his right hand traveled south to the two leaking cocks that craved for attention.

He touched his own member first, using his precum to wet his hand. Then, he went over to Jun, giving his cock a few powerful strokes that caused the elf to moan. He used Jun’s precum as well to make his hand slippery before he wrapped it around both dicks.

“Aiba~”, was all Jun’s brain was able to produce upon the sensation.

Slowly, the human began to move his hand up and down and Jun could feel the friction Aiba’s dick pulsating. He was sure, he was doing the same thing as the feeling was very intense.

He looked up to Aiba who had his eyes closed, obviously lost in the feeling.

Jun propped himself on his elbows. He needed to kiss Aiba again.

Their kiss was slow, as was Aiba’s hand movement, but both - elf and human - were satisfied with the pace as it gave them time to adjust to the sensation without losing their mind too quickly.

Jun began to let his hands run up and down Aiba’s torso before he reached out for the human’s dark nipples. He rolled and twisted them between his fingers and enjoyed Aiba’s breathy moan.

Fired up by Jun finally taking action, Aiba increased the speed of his hand movement. Additionally, he moved his hips a tiny bit.

Jun groaned. Every cell in his body was dancing in joy upon feeling Aiba’s hand and dick on his own. The increasing speed added to the overwhelming feeling and he pinched Aiba’s nipples one last time, causing the human to cry out in pain and lust.

Jun started to move his hips in the same rhythm as Aiba. He kissed the human again. He wanted Aiba, he wanted to make him his so much, that he couldn’t think of anything else.

Still, Jun wanted to make sure that Aiba was really okay with this. It was obvious, but he needed the human to tell him, so he stopped their kiss and reached for Aiba’s hand to stop him.

Aiba’s eyes popped open.

“Aiba, if we go on like this, I cannot assure you that I will be able to hold myself back.” Jun warned the human.

Aiba’s eyes turned sad and pleading.

“Jun, please, don’t make us stop here. I couldn’t take it to let go of you now. I want you to make you mine. To move inside of me and fill me. Please, don’t stop!”

Aiba’s desperate look caused Jun’s chest to feel like bursting in joy. He wrapped his arms around Aiba’s back and looked into the big brown eyes. Jun could see that Aiba was ready to give himself to him. There was no fear, no insecurity, no doubt. Aiba wanted to do this. He wanted ot do it with him - with Jun.

Upon realising that, Jun growled and there was no holding back for him anymore.

He would give Aiba what he wanted and a lot more. He would take him, mark him, making sure he would receive nothing but pleasure.

He rolled around, so that he was lying on top of Aiba, who was still looking at him, waiting for a response to his plea.

“I’ll make you mine”, Jun said before he dived down to capture Aiba’s lips again. The human sighed before he circled his arms around Jun’s broad shoulders.

They kissed only for some seconds but Jun put all his feelings into that kiss, wanting to convey to Aiba that he was the only thing he had in mind right now. He wanted to hear Aiba moan - his name. He wanted the human to feel a pleasure, he had never felt before. And he would give his everything to accomplish that self-imposed mission.

He kissed down Aiba’s neck and let his tongue over his torso until he reached the belly button. His tongue circled around it, making Aiba meow above him. His hands reached for Aiba’s dick that had lost his hardness over the fear Jun might stop.

However, in no second it was back up again and Jun took his time trailing the veins on the shaft. he tasted Aiba’s precum and lapped on the tip to get more of it.

By the time Jun was finally taking Aiba into his mouth, he had the human moaning and thrashing under him. Aiba’s hands were in Jun’s soft locks but he never added any pressure to him.

While his mouth worked on Aiba, Jun reached out for a flower he had spotted earlier. He knew that its juice was slimy, but harmless for the human body, so it would make a good lube.

He apologized to the plant in his thoughts before he broke it and squashed the thick leaves. A tantalising sweet smell wandered through their cave and Jun quickly applied the slippery juice onto Aiba’s already twitching hole.

He stopped working on Aiba’s member and began teasing the balls with his tongue while he slowly pushed his fingertip inside.

Aiba didn’t seem to mind the intrusion too much as he was leaving breathy moans non-stop. Quickly, Jun managed to loosen Aiba enough that three of his fingers were moving in and out easily.

Feeling that Aiba was ready, Jun pulled his fingers out and used the plant’s juice to coat his member. He was aching to finally enter Aiba, but he took his time, making sure he was thoroughly coated to prevent any unwelcome feelings for Aiba.

Jun crawled up again and placed his hands right and left of Aiba’s head. He leaned down to kiss the human. Never breaking the kiss, Jun entered Aiba in a slow, pleasant movement.

Finally, Aiba moaned his name. He arched his back until there was not even a single millimeter space between their two laps anymore.

While he was peppering small kisses onto Aiba’s neck, Jun began to move. In a matter of seconds both found their rhythm and moved in synch.

Aiba was chanting Jun’s name in a mantra while Jun had put his head into the crook of Aiba’s neck.

Both felt that they were close to his high, but Jun didn’t want to end it already. He was feeling way to comfortable inside of the human. Therefore, he lifted himself up again and pulled out.

Aiba’s eyes snapped open and he looked at Jun bewildered.

“Please turn around”, Jun asked him and Aiba quickly did as he was told. The moment Jun had pulled out he had felt a weird loneliness creeping into his chest, so he wanted nothing more than to feel Jun again.

When Aiba was on his fours, Jun gently took a hold of his hips and plunged himself back into the warm heat. However, he didn’t intend to have Aiba that war away from him, so he grabbed him under his chest and lifted him up so that Aiba’s back was pressed to the elf's chest.

“You are amazing.” Jun whispered into Aiba’s ear and he could see the human blush.

“No, you are.” Aiba gave back.

“You are the most beautiful thing in this world I ever saw.” Jun went on and started to move his hip again.

“No, you are.” Aiba breathed out, his voice trembling.

“You are mine!” Jun growled and reached around to close his hand around Aiba’s member.

“I belong to you,” Aiba said and laid his hand onto Jun’s.

The elf increased his speed, nothing else on his mind than Aiba and the desire to bring him to his climax.

Jun could feel Aiba’s heavy, twitching cock in his hand. He was close, but so was Jun. He wanted to come together with Aiba, so he reached for Aiba’s nipple with his free and and pinched it hard.

“Jun!” With the elf’s name on his lips, Aiba spurted his seed into Jun’s hand. Feeling Aiba tightening, Jun felt the knot in his stomach bursting and shot his load into Aiba.

While they caught their breath, Jun pulled out. He turned Aiba around so that he could see into the beautiful face of the human.

Aiba’s eyes were open, looking at Jun lovingly. Still out of breath, they moved forward until their lips met into another slow kiss. While he held Aiba close Jun felt as if something around him was changing.

A sudden breeze blew threw the cave. The air got warm for an instant and smelled like fresh apples. The birds were singing a song Jun had never heard before and it was to Jun as if he and Aiba were glowing.

The magic moment only lasted for a few seconds, but Aiba looked up to him. He must have felt it too.

“What was that?” he asked.

“The proof that I claimed you.” Jun said and Aiba giggled, hiding his face in Jun’s chest.

They moved back down onto the soft grass, their limbs wrapped around each other. A warm, fuzzy sleepiness fell upon them and after sharing a last kiss, their eyes got heavy and they slipped away into a welcomed sleep.

Jun woke up to someone nudging his arm. He opened his eyes and saw Arashi standing next to him. On his other side he felt Aiba stirring.

“Good morning”, he whispered and placed a kiss on Aiba’s head.

“Good morning, son!”

Jun’s head turned into the direction the voice was coming from. And although Jun didn’t want to believe it, his father was standing there, looking down at his son and Aiba.

A second later, Jun realised that they were still naked. He rolled Aiba around to protect him from his father’s look.

“What are you doing here?” Jun asked. “And how did you even find us?”

Jun’s father smiled but did not step back nor turned away. “Well, there are white lilies all over the forest. Jun felt the heat shooting into his head.

“Lilies?” Aiba asked.

“Whenever Jun is overly happy and satisfied, white lilies will bloom around him.” Jun’s father explained and Jun moaned while he laid his arm over his eyes. “And right now all the elves are picking lilies to create at least a few paths they can use…” Jun’s father went on.

“Dad, stop!”

But Aiba giggled happily.

“You still didn’t answer my first question. What are you doing here?” Jun wanted to know again.

“I came here to fetch you because you are now a member of the Council of Elders and you should start your new job immediately.”

“I am a member of the Council?” Jun asked, a smile spreading over his face. When his father nodded, Jun shouted out loud.

“That’s awesome, isn’t it?” Aiba cheered and threw his arms around Jun who kissed the human back.

“Thank you.” Jun whispered and Aiba just smiled.

“Alright. I don’t really want to rush you two, but Jun, you should get dressed and come to the Council while Aiba needs to go back home.”

“Home?” Aiba echoed the last words of Jun’s father.

“Home?” Jun simply repeated stupidly.

“Well, humen are not allowed in our world.” Jun’s father said. “It wasn’t easy to convince the other Elders to let you stay for so long, Aiba.”

“Can I… Can I come back?” Aiba asked.

“Only once a year.”

Aiba turned to Jun but the elf just shook his head. Aiba gulped but a second later he smiled though Jun realised that the smile did not reach his eyes.

“It’s okay. I’m already happy knowing I can meet Jun again.”

Jun took Aiba into his arms.

“I will wait for you. Every year I will wait for you and we will spend every second together. I will never forget you, Aiba, never. The feelings you were able to awaken in me… I am sure nobody else will be able to do it.”

“And I will come to you too. Every year I will wait for you in the forest. You will be the only one in my life, the one I think about during the day and the one I will dream about at night.”

They didn’t kiss or hug but only held each others hands while they look into each others eyes. It seemed that their connection was only deepened through that action.

Aiba walked through the crowded street. He was on his way home after work.

As he had thought, when he had told Nino and Sho about his adventure, they hadn’t believed a single word. Sho had even arranged an appointment with a psychiatrist.

But Aiba knew that this wasn’t a dream. Every night when he was lying in his bed, he was able to feel Jun’s touch on his skin.

He missed him. He missed him so much. And only two weeks had passed ever since they had to separate.

It wasn’t that Aiba doubted Jun. He knew that the elf would be waiting for him, their connection was stronger than anything Aiba had ever experienced before. However, he longed for Jun, for his smell, for his touch, for his kiss.

Sighing, Aiba reached the door to his apartment. He had to be strong to make it through the year. Angrily, he nodded. He would endure it, he simply had to!

When Aiba entered his flat, he was welcomed by an unknown smell. He walked into the kitchen and saw a vase on his table - a vase he hadn’t put there. The object contained flowers - flowers, he hadn’t bought. Lilies…

“Jun!”

A second later, the elf appeared in the frame.

It took Aiba exactly one second to be back into Jun’s arms. They enjoyed the closeness and went over to a hungry kiss.

“How?” Aiba breathed out after they stopped.

“Well, there is just a rule about human coming into our world, but there is none about elves coming to your world. I’m sorry it took me that long to realise. I tried to find a way to bring you to my world for the last two weeks until it hit me that I was looking at it from the wrong side. As soon as I found out that it’s possible for me to come to your world, I excused myself at the Council of Elders and came over to you.” Jun explained.

“Can you forgive me for not finding the solution earlier?”

Aiba smiled.

“I will forgive you if you’ll take me to the bedroom right now.”

“In that case I will be free of guilt in a second.” Jun laughed and lifted Aiba as if he weighed nothing. He headed straight to the bedroom and to Aiba’s utter amusement, the floor was full of lilies.


End file.
